The long-term goal of this research is to elucidate the mechanism of action of the opiate narcotics at all levels of understanding, from the primary interactions with receptors to the pharmacologic effects in whole organisms. The ultimate purpose is to gain greater understanding of heroin addiction, the causes of relapse, and the optimal modes of treatment employing pharmacologic agents such as surrogate opiates.